Atomosk
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: What happens when the one you loves is a million miles away?


(A/N): I do not own FLCL. I wish

Atomosk

Sometimes I'll go to Earth and watch her. Whenever the Galaxy Space bimbos aren't hot on my trail. I don't want her to get hurt. If she got hurt I wouldn't know what I would do with myself. I would probably go insane.

I tried explaining it to a guy on Pluto once. Told him I was in love with an Earth girl. That she had stolen my heart while I was asleep I had fallen in love with a girl who had confused me with a black winged god. "Well that was pretty damn stupid of her. Your an idiot." He was old, so I let this slide. He continued on, "If the girl thought you were a damn god you should have taken advantage of it. I bet she would have done you in a second."

I almost smiled thinking about that as I crashed towards the atmosphere. The heated friction was bothering me less then it normally did, thinking about Mamimi could do that.

According to the tracking device I was able to put in her camera on a flight she was taking to Quebec she was a few miles out from Paris. The city of romance. How ironic. Was she heading there on another assignment? Had she finally found a place she had wanted to call home?

The heat was starting to become unbearable, and he fixed the collar of his shirt. He saw the clouds drawling nearer, nearer, and nearer still. He saw the clouds and sighed, almost agreeing with the old man from Pluto. Contrary to people's belief going through a cloud is not fun. It is rather uncomfortable, and wet, and cold. They are not light and fluffy and cute. He closed his eyes, feeling wetness soak over him. Mamimi though was worth it.

He crashed into a field, creating a large crater that the next day would be unexplainable. He stood up brushing off his pants and shoulders from remaining debris. He saw a little kid staring at him. "C'était stupéfiant!"(1) He called out. Before turning towards the boy, I decide that I need to figure out what's going on, and pulled a French dictionary out of my head.

"C'est parce que je suis un étranger."(2) I replied.

"Refroidissez-vous!"(3) He yelled out.

"Quel la voie est Paris?"(4) I asked.

"Cette voie."(5) He responded, pointing towards the north.

"Merci."(6) I reply, before pulling a motor cycle out of my head. I steady myself against a handle bar from pulling such a large thing out of my head with the odd gravity levels. Then I look at the boy who is staring at the motor cycle and pull out a bike. "En échange de votre aide." The boy walks up to the bike, pokes it, then grabs it from my hands.

I watch him ride off before pulling a helmet out of my head as well. I check on the locator and see that she is located on a subway platform near the Louvre. I wonder if they have a new exhibit. Almost every time I've come to check up on her she is in France. She's picking up on the language quite well. For someone who so long ago was such a bubble head she can speak French fluently, Spanish and English okay, and is starting to learn German. When I asked her she said it helped in her business to be well versed. She updated me on Naota too. He was in high school last time we talked, getting ready to take his entrance exams to Tokyo University to get a major in business and a minor in science. I used to see him too, buying the super spicy bread I used to make and talking with Kamon until he would get home. I would ask him if he was that kid from that one picture, pulling it out from a pocket. He would nod we would start talking. He seemed like he was doing well each time.

I make a sharp right, finding that I'm already there. I check out my human form quickly, making sure the hair isn't too mussy, or the eyes aren't to oddly shaped. I always end up looking like an Asian, which is most likely because it is the primary language I speak in, that is on Earth. There is Martanian, which is not the national language of Mars, but actually of Neptune. It is a very nice language, tends to be used in some of the best poetry of the galaxy. I walk past the guards flashing an subway pass that I had quickly pulled from someone's back pocket. I had to start somewhere, and before I realized that my brain was perfect for that N.O. shit, or whatever the fuck it is. I've never gotten it, I just know I can do it.

I see her standing on the platform staring at a subway map on the wall. Her hair is up, but is still extremely long, falling down to the middle of her back even though it's in a high pony tail. She carries a camera bag now, that would assume has her wallet and such in it. In every big city you have to worry about pit pockets and thieves as I have just demonstrated, and Paris is no exception. I decide to play the out of touch traveler, walking straight up to the map and squinting at it slightly. "I can't read a thing." I mutter in Japanese, hoping she will take interest.

"I'm sorry, but do you need some help?" She asks taking the bait.

I smile brightly. "Finally a person who speaks my language! Shin Tokumori. I'm here on business but I got lost from my guide."

"You don't look like a business man." She replied, starting to become wary of my ruse.

"I get that a lot. I work for a budding travel magazine in Japan. I was rating a walking tour I had been taking." I rub the back of my head sheepishly, looking down at my feet. "I'm not sure if I should give them a low rating, or if I'm just an idiot."

She laughs, and I feel my heart speed up slightly. "Samejimi Mamimi, and I think you might just be an idiot." I smile back shyly at her and she turns back to the map. "Well where do you need to go Tokumori-san?"

I get out something from my pocket that had originally come from her bag. As you become more experienced with the head trick you can do it very quickly. I hoped that this was the hotel she was staying at, because otherwise I would come off as a perverted young man. "I need to go here." I replied, emphasizing my point by pointing at the logo.

"That's where I'm staying. We'll travel together." She responded, dragging me towards a train. "We'll have to get on another train after this, unless you would rather walk, which you might actually want to after this ride."

"Maybe, I like walking." I responded. I was actually telling the truth. Traveling around in zero gravity is great for the first five minutes, but then you get rather annoyed. You can't walk; you can only travel by ships, and those stupid space scooters. It's nice to straighten your legs every once and a while. "So where are you from?"

"A small town called Mabase." She replied

"Mabase," I replied, "That sounds familiar. Isn't that the town where all that freaky shit happened?" This was how I struck up conversation with her. Using things that I already knew to learn things that I might not have known.

"Yes." She replied, a slightly surprised look on her face. "Most people don't even know about that, Mabase is so out of touch with the rest of Japan."

"One of my Mom's cousins lived there. Always talking about this weird robot and house keeper with pink hair."

"Lord Canti." She said softly. She looked back up at my puzzled face. This is what made me hurt the most. Lying to her. Lying to her was the worst thing that made me want run away. Sometimes I just wanted to say I was Lord Canti, I rescued that cat, I wore those black wings. "Sorry. A, uh, a friend of mine thought it was a god. That robot thing you were talking about. She was rather weird."

"Oh." I respond. "So what brings you to Paris?"

"I'm a freelance photographer. I was hired to do a series by a prominent royal family. I forget their name now, but their putting me up in the Hilton until I'm done. Very nice people." The train came to an abrupt stop and she crashed into my chest. "Sorry about that." She said, looking up at me. Her eyes were so normal. They were just two normal shaped eyes that where a deep brown. The eyes of a friendly arsonist.

"That's okay." I replied. We got off and I told her that I wanted to walk. "How many times will I get to walk around Paris with a beautiful tour guide at my side?"

She smiled and we started walking towards the hotel. We talked a little, but she mainly snapped photographs of the passing landscape. I watched her intently until she suddenly turned quickly, snapping one of me. "Got you." She exclaimed, taking another one. That was the only thing she had said the whole time.

When we got to the hotel I offered to buy her dinner in the restaurant across the street. "In return for the tour."

She scrunched her nose. "Let's order pizza instead."

"Seriously?"

"Nothing beats a good pizza."

"I offer you a nice meal and you want pizza. Samejimi Mamimi you are one odd gal."

"A girl offers you a chance to come up to her room and you call her odd, look whose talking."

We ordered pizza and sat there trading stories and smoking cigarettes on the balcony of her room. She wrote on the last two in the pack and passed one of them to me. "Never knows best." I read out loud looking at her as she lit it up. "Why would you write that?"

"Because I'm smoking these things." She responded. She looked back out at the skyline, standing up and leaning on the railing. "Paris is always so beautiful. I wish I had been born here instead of Japan."

"Why is that?"

"I never would have fallen in love with a bunch of people who eventually would leave me." She looked back at me, "You remind me of one of them. Which is rather amusing seeing as he couldn't talk, and you seem to be able to talk you mouth off. You just, you move like him."

"Lord Canti?"

She turned back towards the cityscape. "Yes. I feel in love with him when he saved a kitten. It turned out he wasn't really Lord Canti but someone who was hiding out in Lord Canti's body." She chuckled, "You must think I'm insane."

"I though that when you invited me up here." I stood up, wrapping my arms around her and placing my chin on her shoulder. "Now I just think we're just two characters in the same twisted story."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was Canti."

She twisted around abruptly, pushing me away. "What are you playing at?" She asked, outraged.

"Mamimi, you were 17. Haruko stole the only reminder of Tatsuku right from your fingers. You named the cat Ta-kun. You sat on my shoulders when Naota swung the bat." I took a step towards her. "Please believe me."

She stared at me for a while before finally saying, "Your not lying are you?"

"No."

"Should I call you Canti or Atomosk?"

"Either."

"I fell in love with both of you."

"I come to see you. Whenever the galaxy police shit heads aren't near me I come down here." I became confused though. "How did you know?"

"Naota explained it to me when I asked him. It confused me at first." She took a step towards me. "I can't believe I thought you were a god."

"I can't believe you were an arsonist either, but you were." I smiled, and she grinned back. "Remember that older man, on the train. The one who said his nephew lived in America and played baseball? That was me as well."

"You're good at disguising yourself."

"I wanted to tell you each time."

"I believe you." She sat back down; patting the seat I had been sitting in before. "Do you check on Naota?"

"Sometimes, but I'm in love with you, not him. I check on you more often." She dug through her purse, getting out another pack of cigarettes.

"This is kind of weird. I can't tell if you're in love with me, or if you're stalking me."

"Whenever I found you it was through the power of love." She threw me a look, and I smiled. "I stuck a transmitter on your camera a while back. It was the only way I could really find you."

"Stalker." She grabbed my hand though, squeezing it a little. "Stalking is an odd way of showing your love for someone."

"What can I say, I didn't want you getting hurt." She threw me that same look. "I'm serious. If I stay in one place to long the G.P.B will find me. If they knew that I even had feelings for you, let alone came to visit, they would be all over you. They would torture you to try and get you to talk."

She stood up, sitting on my lap, and placing her head against my chest. "So what do we do?"

"We wait."

"That's stupid."

"I could find a bomb; threaten to destroy something if they don't leave me the hell alone."

"Threatening never works."

"When you're though it changes things."

"I could come with you." She looked up, staring directly at me. "Haruko offered that to Naota too."

"Maybe."

"The Pirate King is slipping up." Amarao said, staring at the screens.

"Captain?" Kitsurubami asked, staring at the same screen he was staring at. Over the past years she had gotten used to the eyebrows, and the wrinkles on the Amarao's face almost made him seem like an adult. Then he opened his mouth, and you realized he was a really old man-child.

"That's Atomosk." He replied, pointing towards the screen. "See that on his arm. The metal link, only two people in the world have that. One of them is in our custody. So guess who the other one is."

Kitsurubami stared at the screen feeling her nose starting to bleed just at the thought of The Great Pirate King himself. "My goodness captain I think for once your right!" She turned towards her monitor, "I'm informing the squad captain Tomoe about this. I'll ask what we should do about the situation."

"No." Amarao said, turning towards Kitsurubami. "We'll bag him. This is the exact thing I need to get a promotion."

"Idiot. It's Atomosk. You can barely handle Haruhara, why would you even try with The Pirate King?"

"Because I'm balsy, send out the order." Amarao turned back to the screen, staring at the couple. "You should have known that she would get caught in the cross fire. Now, she'll be dead by morning." He stood up, pushing his chair back in. "And you'll be locked up forever with that burden.

* * *

(1)That was so amazing (what I typed into the translation box), It was astounding (real translation)

(2)That is because I am an alien (what I typed into the translation box), It is because I am a foreigner (real translation)

(3)Cool! (what I typed into the translation box), get colder (real translation)

(4)Which way is Paris? (what I typed into the translation box), Which sees it Paris is (real translation)

(5)That way (what I typed into the translation box), this way (real translation)

(6)Thank you (what I typed into the translation box), thank you (real translation)

I might continue, but I might not, pends on reviews and how I feel.


End file.
